


Whatever My Queen Desires

by LadiesLoveLoki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: AUTom/Sorcerer Tom, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadiesLoveLoki/pseuds/LadiesLoveLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas, the King’s Advisor/Sorcerer, services his Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever My Queen Desires

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of Medieval Thomas smut <3 I had originally wrote this for another character some years ago, but I changed it up. I think I made all the necessary changes...if anyone catches any discrepancies, let me know :-D

"Leave me", she said softly to the maids that were attending her in her bathing pool.  "I wish to be alone."

She waited until they were gone then slowly stood and stepped out of the pool, drying herself off.  She put on a robe of white silk, and wrapped it about her person, and grabbed her drying cloth, walking out of the bathing room and into her chambers.  The drapes to her balcony doors were open, revealing a clear night sky and a full moon.  The moon added more light along with the blazing fireplace. 

Sitting at her vanity, she began to dry and brush her hair.

She was a vision to anyone who looked upon her.  Hair of dark mahogany waves that fell well past her bottom when it was loose, which was why she kept it up and/or braided most of the time.  Violet eyes looked back at her from her reflection, with a small beauty mark by the corner of her right eye, and full lips and a straight nose.  She was considered the most beautiful woman in her kingdom and beyond.  But that did nothing to cheer her.

It was unfair that she was doomed to live out her life in an unhappy, unsatisfied, and passionless marriage.  The man she’d been married off to was a buffoon, caring only about his own pleasure, then would roll over and go to sleep, finishing within two or three minutes of starting.  Thank the Gods, she did not actually have to share rooms with him....if she had, she'd have throttled him in his sleep.

During the first weeks of her marriage, she became desperate to spark SOME kind of passionate response.  In her desperation, she'd actually left the castle in disguise and requested to be taught by the girls of the brothel.  No matter which trick she'd tried on him, nothing worked; he had all the passion and longevity of a dead fish.

She sighed after brushing her now dry hair, and decided to leave it loose tonight.  She stood, putting her brush down, and walked over to her bed.  She crawled  upon it and lay down, shifting a bit to get comfortable.   After staring at the ceiling for a few moments, she slowly undid her robe and opened it, revealing her bare body to the room.  She closed her eyes, taking a few slow, deep breaths to relax.  Then, slowly, she let her hands start to drift over her body, using her own fingers to coax her nipples to harden.  One hand kept up the attention on her breast, as her legs seemed to spread of their own accord.

Thank the Gods that the brothel girls had taught her how to pleasure herself...because it seemed it was the only pleasure she'd receive.

Her fingers slid down her body, her legs spreading a bit wider.  When her fingers just barely brushed her center, that's when she heard it.  A soft growl.

She gasped, sitting up, covering herself with her robe, clutching it tightly closed, her widened eyes scanning the shadows. 

"Who's there??" she demanded.  Her eyes widened further when the figure stepped into the light of the blazing fireplace. 

He was a very tall man, standing head and shoulders above her.  His body was lithe, a fact that she’d found when she accidentally happened upon him one day whilst he was bathing near a creek whilst they made camp for the night during one of their diplomatic journeys; although one would not see it now because of the deep red robes he was wearing. The hood of said robes was up over his head, hiding his face from view. 

"What are _you_ doing in here??  How _dare_ you enter my chambers unannounced and uninvited!!" she barked.

The tall man merely chuckled as he removed his hood, revealing copper hair that came to just below his ears, a moustache and beard, all the same color of his hair, and blue eyes that made her insides tremble every time they looked upon her.

His face was so painfully, _unfairly_ handsome.  In addition to his eyes, he had high cheekbones, and thin lips which fit his face best. 

The bastard looked like a chiseled marble statue granted life by the Gods.

And right now, that selfsame bastard was smirking at her in such a way that she wanted to bodily eject him from her rooms so she could work herself off to the image of him in her mind, to the fantasy of his touch pleasuring her instead of her own.

"G-get out!!" she ordered, pointing at the door.  "Get out before I have the guards throw you out!!"

She squeaked when he slowly began to walk up to the bed.  "I will not be intimidated, Thomas, now get out!!"

Thomas, the tall man, chuckled more as he came to a stop by the corner of the bed.  "Your Majesty misunderstands my intentions", he said, his voice a whispering purr.

She gripped her robe a bit more, looking up at him warily.  "Then why _are_ you here?" she asked, sounding braver than she felt.  As beautiful as he was, he was extraordinarily intimidating.

To her shock, he lifted a knee onto the bed, and slowly began to crawl over her.  She instinctively tried to back away, but something was preventing her from doing so; it was as if his gaze alone was pinning her to the spot.  All she could do was lean back on her elbows.

"I am here", he purred, "Because you've summoned me."

She raised an eyebrow.  "I do not recall summoning you", she said.

"But you have, My Queen, _you have_ ", he purred.  His eyes very pointedly started to roam over her body.  She gasped, because it was so intense that she could feel it physically caressing her skin.  His hands lifted to her robe, and opened it, baring her body to him.  "You may not know it, but you have."

She gasped, and went to close her robe, but his long fingered hands wrapped around her wrists, stopping her.

"You are in distress", he continued.  She could hardly think, let alone move.  Which was probably why she barely had even a squeak of protest when she felt his hands on her calves, to open her body to him.  "And, as such, my services..."  He punctuated this with a kiss to the inside of her knee, "Are yours."

"S-services?" was all she had the strength to squeak.

"Yes, _'services_ '", he replied.  He felt her thighs stiffen when he slowly began to kiss his way up her inner thigh.  "I exist", he said, pressing a kiss to her skin, "To serve", another kiss, "My Queen."  His lips curved into a smile against her flesh at her shiver.

His voice, his touch, his lips...all were working to wreak havoc on her, as she groaned softly, dropping back on the bed.  She cried out sharply when she finally felt his hot breath on her now dripping center.

He raised his head a bit, almost willing her to look into his eyes.  When she finally did, he purred again.  "Does My Queen wish me to serve her tonight?"

All she could do was nod.  Her body seemed to vibrate in tandem to his growl, and her head dropped back on the bed when she felt his hot mouth beginning to devour her.

Her head tossed about, her moans growing louder, not caring who heard her outside.  Her thighs spread wider of their own accord until they could go no further.  She felt his hands hold her thighs still, as his long, wet tongue slid into her, making her hips buck, a sharp gasp being pulled from her.  Her hands instinctively went to thread through his hair as his mouth and tongue pleasured her.

By the Gods....so this is what TRUE pleasure was!!

He teased and tormented her, alternating between her hot and wet sheath, and the throbbing little nub that was throbbing, begging for his attention.  He closed his lips around it, and suckled, making her hips buck again.

"P-please", she groaned desperately.  "Please..."

"My Queen is impatient tonight", he purred against her skin.

She cried out, and began whimpering as his tongue began to pleasure her again, and shrieked when he ruthlessly forced her release upon her, her body trembling hard as the waves crashed over her. He drank down every drop as a man dying of thirst drinks down water.

When her release subsided, she lay limp on the bed, panting hard, a thin sheen of sweat on her body.  Her mind was so fuzzy that she didn't even notice when he'd crawled over her until he purred in her ear. 

"There is much more yet, My Queen", he said.

She moaned when she felt his lips on her throat.  Her body arched into his hands as they traveled over her skin to settle on her breasts, rolling the nipples just as she'd done to herself earlier.  She squeaked at the sparks that shot through her body as he spoke again.

"What does My Queen command of me?" he asked.

She opened her glazed eyes and looked up at him, blinking a bit to clear her head.  She looked up into his face, which was peering intently at her.  Her eyes then went to his robes, and fingered the deep red fabric. 

"Off", she said.  "All of it."

He chuckled, making her whimper. 

"As My Queen commands", he said.  He then slowly crawled off the bed, deliberately letting his knee brush her center, making her shudder, and stood, slowly removing his robes.  Underneath, he was bare chested, wearing only a pair of brown leather breeches, and brown boots.  He continued to remove what he was wearing, until he stood, bare as the day he was born before her.

Her eyes were wide as she looked on him.  He was a GOD!!  She had only seen part of him that night when she’d happened upon him bathing, and even then she didn’t get a very clear look.  He was lithely muscled, with not an ounce of unseemly bulges...well...there was ONE bulge (and an enormous bulge at that), but that was nowhere near unseemly.  In fact, she unashamedly looked upon it with undisguised interest. 

_“INFINITELY bigger than Harold's",_ she thought dazedly.

"Do I meet your approval?" he purred.

"Yes", she breathed softly.

He slowly stepped up to the bed, and once again began crawling over her, pressing kisses on her skin as he went.

Her thighs spread a bit wider in invitation, whimpering as she felt his heated flesh prodding at her. 

"Now", she gasped breathlessly.

He didn't need to be told twice.  He promptly slid inside, hissing through his teeth at how tightly her insides gripped him.  Oh, he'd been watching her very closely.  Harold, incompetent fool that he was, couldn't even pleasure his beautiful, smart, lovely, desirable, succulent wife properly.

It was a service he was all too happy to perform.

Before he knew what happened, he found himself on his back, and the beautiful Queen was now unashamedly riding him desperately, her hands braced on his chest.

He gripped her hips, growling, and began thrusting upwards on her downstrokes, making her cry out.

"Gods", she rasped, whimpering at how this man filled her so completely.  "H-harder...."

He growled again, and began slamming up into her harder and faster.  In a flash, the position changed again: This time, he was sitting up, and he lay her back until she was in the cradle of his hips.  He never slackened his pace and intensity, as she cried out with how hard he was slamming into her.

He watched her carefully as his hips rammed into her.  She was dazzling in her most uninhibited moments, her long hair loose and flowing.  He snarled lustfully as her hand went between them to massage the little nub there, making him ram even harder.

"R-right there", she panted, "Gods...right there!!"  Her hands then came up to run over his chest, while one of his hands took over in massaging the little nub that was still throbbing.  He circled it with his thumb firmly before pressing down on it.  To this, her body reacted violently, her back bowing again as she shrieked, her sheath tightening even more against him as her release washed over her.

He continued to thrust, until he roared out his own release, slamming hard one last time as his seed emptied itself into her.

It seemed an eternity before he finally slumped, and looked at her.  Her body was covered in sweat, her hair fanned out around her head.  Her skin was beautifully flushed, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she tried to regain her breath.

He lifted her as if she weighed nothing, and lay her properly in the bed, tucking her in.  He went to get up, but then he growled a little upon feeling her little hand wrapping around his large manhood, and her teasing, purring voice.

"Your Queen is still in need of your services", she said.

"Indeed" He growled roughly, before pouncing on her.

It went this way throughout the night.  The last time found her on her knees before him while he pounded into her viciously from behind.  "Yes", she rasped, bucking backwards into him.  "Gods... _yes!!"_

He bent over her, never slackening in his pace, as he growled into her ear.  "Does _this_ ", he growled, emphasizing his words with a viciously hard thrust, "Pleasure my Queen??"

" _Yes, by the gods, **yes**_!!" she groaned desperately, bucking backwards to meet each thrust.

Thomas growled and rammed ever harder, making her shriek into her bedclothes.  By the Gods, he could go on forever like this...having _this woman_ kneeling in front of him this way.

He kept going until he felt her clamp on him again, groaning as his own release came moments later.

Their bodies slumped, breathing hard, as they calmed.  Thomas swept up the now limp Queen, and lay her in bed.  He was about to leave again, when he felt her hand take his.

"Please stay", she whispered.

He looked at her, tilting his head.

"I just...don't want to be alone anymore."

His usually black heart was moved by her soft plea. 

But, then again, not that he’d admit it to anyone, but he was never able to deny her anything she asked of him.

  So he crawled into bed next to her, and drew her into his arms, kissing the top of her head.  "Sleep", he murmured softly.  "I'll be here when you wake."

"Mmm", she mumbled softly as she snuggled against him, falling asleep almost instantly.

He watched her sleep for a while, before sleep pulled him under as well.


End file.
